


Stumbling In Love

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Roman is willing to sacrifice a few teeth for true love.Day 21: The red string of fate will lead you to your soulmate, but you can only see it when your eyes are closed.





	Stumbling In Love

By now Roman's face made an encounter with every wall and every lamp post and once a very confused, scared dove in midflight. A simple casualty from trying to navigate with your eyes closed. Logan said it was a wonder that he hadn't walked into traffic yet. Roman choose not to mention that that would have happened several times already if not for Virgil pulling him back last minute. Overall had Virgil become almost like a service dog for a blind person, or in this case the damage reducer to Roman's idiocy.

But it wasn't Roman's fault, really! He was just trying to find his fate or at least aid it to hurry up a little. With his eyes closed and forehead open to collision, he followed the silken woven string, made of red and silver silk, shining behind his eyelids.

Virgil was with him once more, clutching the back of his jacket like a leash. They were just about to walk up a few stairs as Virgil announced to him as someone in front of them fell down backward. Roman's eyes flew open at the alarmed shout. By reflex Roman rammed his feet into the ground and wrapped his arms around the man, keeping them both from toppling over. Only seconds later the man pried open his eyes. He must have closed them to brace for impact earlier and Roman now was starring into a beautiful ocean blue.

Only at Virgil clearing his throat reminded him of putting the other down on his feet. Although he immediately grasped him again when he wobbled and almost collapsed on the spot.

The man thanked him with a bubbly chuckle: "Thanks! Weak ankles, you know? I'm Patton!"

Well, if that wasn't endearing. Roman couldn't help but feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. That was until he noticed a woven bracelet of silver and red around the other's wrist connecting it to his own.

Patton followed his gaze and squealed in the same moment, throwing himself into Roman's arms. Roman, always one for affection, of course eagerly hugged back.

A snort behind Roman reminded them of Virgil's presence. "Well, at least, he's your problem now," he grinned at Patton.

Patton sheepishly smiled and took the smallest step to the side to see and address Virgil properly and promptly hit his knee against the railing of the staircase. While Roman fluttered around him worried to make sure that he didn't secretly injure himself, Virgil stood there, eye twitching. "Oh my god, there's two of them now," he muttered. "They won't survive a week on their own. Logan will have a freaking stroke."


End file.
